


Do skonání věků

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: F/M, M/M, dlouhý láskyplný myšlenkový pochody, nula nula děj, protože v takovejchle chvílích všichni potřebujem pořádnej fluff, sto sto pocítěníčko
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Desáté pokráčko vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy spojující Zaklínače a univerzum Hloupoučkých Elfů: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Zelený statek" -> "Zpět ve Stříbře" (-> "Třená kaše na zlepšení...") -> "Střípky z lesa" -> "Dohoda"Nedějový, fluffovitý kraťas plný pocítěníčka a lásečky.Geralt s Marigoldem mají konečně zas jednou chvilku zpomalit a uklidnit se. Přichází čas, kdy Marigold nosí domů dárky, a kdy si oba musí vyjasnit pár věci o své společné minulosti a budoucnosti. Jediné, na čem se shodnou, je nejspíš to, že je všechno nejisté, ale že tím vším s největší radostí budou procházet s hlavou vztyčenou a hlavně společně.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold, Winfried/Gerlinda
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Do skonání věků

Ležel zavrtaný v měkkých peřinách a odpočíval. Postel byla tak velká, že i když rozpřáhl paže, sotva se dotýkal jejích okrajů a v matraci necítil jediné tvrdé stéblo slámy. Tak pohodlně snad ještě nikdy v životě neležel a náležitě si to užíval. S vlasy rozhozenými na péřovém polštáři většinu dne pospával nebo četl. Nebylo mu zle, to vůbec ne. Ale rozhodně mu nebylo dobře. Jeho už tak bílá pleť byla ještě pobledlejší a o to víc na ní vystupovaly všechny jizvy. Na tváři měl jednodenní strniště, protože se od rána ještě neodhodlal vylézt z vyhřáté postele, aby se omyl a upravil. Nakonec si řekl, že zkrátka dneska nevyleze. Přeci jen se včera s Marigoldem rozhodli, že je čas zase na chvíli zastavit a vydechnout.

V sídle von Karmesinů nakonec zůstali mnohem déle, než Geralt očekával. Malý Tankred (který již vůbec nebyl tak malý, jako když na hrad přijeli) se sice zotavoval, ale minulou noc se mu opět přitížilo. Geralta, který pečlivě dodržoval časové rozestupy mezi jednotlivými odběry, proto museli pustit žilou mnohem dříve, než by mu bylo milé. Samozřejmě, že nešlo o víc, než větší číši krve, ale i tak se zaklínači uprostřed noci pořádně zamotala hlava. A tak dnes zůstával zahrabaný v peřinách na velké posteli a odpočíval. Na nic nemyslel. Neměl žádný úkol, žádné krátkodobé poslání, nemusel přemýšlet o tom, jak vystopovat bruxu nebo jak zahnat do úzkých nejbližší kikimoru. Myslel jen na to, že si k večeři dá pořádný kus kančího a že dnes vynechá společné nocování s Marigoldem, Winfriedem a Gerlindou.

„Ťuky ťuk,“ ozvalo se a dveře se s vrznutím otevřely. Stál v nich Marigold, oděný v božsky vypasovaných kalhotách a volné, u krku rozšněrované košili. Takový oděv samozřejmě dostal od Winfrieda, který se pohledem na něj velmi rád kochal. A Geralt si nemohl stěžovat, ten pohled dělal dobře i jemu. Marigold vstoupil dovnitř, zul si boty a vyškrábal se ke Geraltovi do postele, kde se k němu přitulil a políbil ho na tvář.

„Jak ti je?“

„Dobře.“

„Kdybys chtěl, nechají ti večeři přinést do postele, Gerlinda říkala, že to není problém.“

„Najím se s vámi u stolu, je mi dobře,“ odvětil Geralt s pobaveným úsměvem. Na starostlivém Marigoldovi bylo zkrátka vždy něco okouzlujícího.

„Vyspal ses?“ zeptal se bard a shrnul pár zbloudilých bílých pramenů zaklínači za ucho.

„Vyspal,“ odpověděl Geralt klidně. „Jen mě trochu bolí hlava, nic víc.“

„Mám ti na to něco přinést?“

Geralt se však jen zasmál a zajel Marigoldovi rukou do vlasů. Přitáhl ho k sobě a něžně jej políbil.

„Přestaň se o mě strachovat, bolehlav ještě žádného zaklínače nezabil,“ zavrněl. Marigold se při polibku usmál. Složil hlavu Geraltovi na hruď a spokojeně vydechl.

„Ale to neznamená, že musí každej zaklínač zvládat bolehlav bez pomoci,“ odvětil. Položil Geraltovi ruku na rameno a sklouzl po jeho paži dolů až k dlani. Propletl své prsty mezi jeho a přivřel oči.

„Tankred je na tom prý líp.“

„Hmm.“

„Zkusí mu dneska dát trochu jídla.“

„Nejspíš se pozvrací.“

„Jo, já vím. Ale nějak se začít musí.“

„Hmm.“

Odmlčeli se. Geralta najednou praštil do nosu podivný štiplavý, zemitý zápach.

„Kde jsi vlastně byl?“ zeptal se.

„Jé vidíš, málem bych zapomněl,“ zamumlal Marigold. Začal se vrtět, jak se snažil dosáhnout volnou rukou do kapsy. Nakonec jeho prsty konečně nahmataly, co hledaly. „Něco jsem ti přinesl z města.“

„Víš, co jsme si o těch dárkách říkali,“ zabručel nespokojeně Geralt. Marigold se však, jako vždy, nenechal odbýt. Popadl Geraltovu dlaň a něco do ní položil. Když se Geralt konečně podíval, zamračil se ještě víc. Byla to černá kožená spona do vlasů. Dostatečně velká, aby udržela Geraltovy dlouhé vlasy sepnuté i v boji, ale ne tak velká, aby vypadala příliš okázale. Když se na ni Geralt zadíval pozorněji, všiml si, že je na ní vyražená hlava vlka obtažená tenkou stříbrnou linkou. Jinak byla spona jednoduchá, nezdobená. Perfektní. Geralt si povzdechl.

„Nelíbí se ti?“ svraštěl obočí Marigold.

„Je překrásná, jen… Musela být hrozně drahá,“ zabručel Geralt. Moc dobře věděl, jak velké pálky si za podobné kožené zboží obchodníci brali, obzvlášť, jestli nechal Marigold vlčí hlavu vyrazit přímo na místě.

„Děláš, jak kdyby pro nás těch pár zlaťáků něco znamenalo,“ pousmál se Marigold a znovu se uložil na Geraltovu hruď. „Na nocleh by nestačily a na pivo je jich škoda. Navíc tvoje stará spona už je vyklechtaná. A bude ti to s ní slušet.“

Geraltova ústa se roztáhla do úsměvu. Jako vždy měl Marigold pravdu. Do vlasů mu vtiskl polibek a sponu si ještě jednou prohlédl. Byla opravdu nádherná. Odložil ji na stoleček hned vedle bestiáře, který od Marigolda dostal před léty v Syrji. Zadíval se na hřbet drobné knížky a zarazil se. Pohledem sklouzl k nové sponě. Pak ke koženým chráničům zápěstí, které se válely na kožešině u krbu. A také na opasek, který byl přehozený přes opěradlo židle. Všechny tyto drobnosti měly společnou jednu věc – dostal je totiž v průběhu let právě od Marigolda. A nebyly jediné, do inventáře, kterým jej Marigold zásoboval, patřila také nádherná vyšívaná košile, kterou už dávno roztrhal a použil na obvazy, když je napadl vlkodlak, jedna stříbrná dýka z Mědína, kterou zlomil v boji už ani sám nevěděl s čím, nebo také nové řemínky na brašny na Klepnino sedlo.

„Marigolde?“

„Hmm?“

„Co je dneska za den?“

Marigold se s hlasitým zívnutím líně protáhl a zavrtal obličej do zaklínačovy hrudi.

„Nevím, proč?“

„Ale víš.“

Marigold se tiše zachechtal.

„No fajn, tak vím. Je sedmý květen.“

„A kdy jsi mi dal tu knížku? Ten bestiář z baziliščí kůže?“

Další zahihňání.

„Co já vím?“

„Někdy touhle dobou?“

„Někdy touhle dobou.“

„Hmm.“

Marigold se zavrtěl a jeho rty se otřely o Geraltovu hruď.

„Co na tom záleží?“

„Máš něco za lubem,“ odvětil Geralt. „Něco na mě kuješ za pikle a mně se to vůbec nelíbí.“

Marigold zapředl jako kotě a ignoroval Geraltův vážný hlas.

„Co bych na tebe prosím tě kul za pikle?“

„Dáváš mi dárky.“

„To lidi dělávají.“

„Pokaždé ve stejnou dobu v roce. Každý rok. Nevynechal jsi ani jeden rok, co jsme spolu.“

Marigold se znovu zachechtal a konečně se na Geralta zadíval.

„Tak ti to konečně došlo?“

Geralt zaraženě koukal nazpátek.

„Došlo co? Co mi došlo?“

„Že sedmýho května slavíme tvoje narozeniny.“

Geralt zmlknul. Cítil, jak se mu do lící žene krev a jak mu buší ve spáncích. Narozeniny?

„Ale já přece narozeniny…“

„Nemáš, jasně, já vím, že zaklínači neslaví a že si ani nepamatuješ, kdy ses narodil,“ dopověděl za něj Marigold. „Jenže já si myslím, že si zasloužíš aspoň jednou za rok dostat něco hezkýho. Jen pro tebe, pro nikoho jinýho. Něco, co ti udělá radost.“

„Ale proč zrovna dneska?“ podivil se Geralt.

„Protože sedmička je šťastný číslo a květen mám rád,“ odvětil Marigold. Pak se šibalsky usmál a přivřel oči. „A protože v květnu už bývá teplo, takže si to můžem narozeninově rozdat, i když jsme zrovna venku pod širým nebem.“

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, měl Marigold pravdu. Moc dobře si pamatoval, že když dostal bestiář, ten večer si spolu náramně užili, protože se předtím půl roku neviděli. Když dostal onu vyšívanou košili, Marigold naléhal, aby si to rozdali, když ji měl na sobě. O chráničích a řemíncích ani nemluvě. Geraltovým tělem projel pocit viny jako mráz. Pevně svého barda objal.

„Ale vždyť já jsem ti nikdy nic nedal,“ špitnul. „Ani nevím, kdy máš narozeniny, nikdy mě ani nenapadlo, že bych ti měl něco koupit.“

„A kdo říká, že o něco takového stojím?“ tentokrát se Marigoldovy rty otřely o Geraltův krk. „Nic po tobě přece nechci. V podstatě celý můj život mě učíš nové věci a bereš mě na nová místa. To je skoro všechno, co jsem kdy chtěl.“

„Ale…“

„A tu poslední věc, kterou jsem kdy chtěl, jsem nakonec dostal taky.“

„Tu opravenou elfskou loutnu?“

Marigold protočil oči a odfrknul si.

„Sakra, Geralte, ty jseš občas fakt romantickej asi jako říční balvan.“ Popadl Geraltovu tvář do dlaní a zadíval se mu do očí. „Jseš to přece ty. Tebe jsem celej život chtěl a teď tě mám.“

Geralt chvíli zaraženě hleděl. Nakonec se však ze svého šoku dostal a z hrdla se mu vydral tichý smích. Pohladil barda po vlasech a něžně ho políbil.

„Tak teda asi všechno nejlepší,“ řekl pobaveně.

„Všechno nejlepší,“ zazubil se bard a znovu Geralta políbil.

Chodbami se rozezněl zvonek a Marigoldovi se zaleskly oči.

„Tak pojď, večeře čeká.“

Začal se škrábat z postele, i když se Geraltovy ruce odmítaly odmotat z jeho pasu.

„Fakt musíme? Teď?“

„Jo, teď,“ zakřenil se bard. „Král s královnou přece nebudou čekat na vědmáka a jeho barda. A to ani když má řečený vědmák narozeniny,“ prohlásil škrobeně a začal Geraltovi pomáhat z postele.

U stolu je překvapivě přivítal jeden pár očí navíc. Kromě Winfrieda, Gerlindy, jejich dcerky Trudi a jako vždy usměvavého Arpáda tentokrát vedle Gerlindy seděl i chlapec, kterému mohlo být šest, sedm let. Tankred rostl každým dnem závratnou rychlostí a jeho tělo dělalo, co mohlo, aby dostálo svému opravdovému věku. Jeho pleť byla stále bledá a působila dojmem, jako kdyby byla tenká jako hedvábný papír, nicméně chlapec už měl tolik síly, aby se udržel na židli, a to bylo dobré znamení. Nejistě hleděl na zaklínače s bardem, jelikož s nimi nikdy neměl co dočinění. Geralt se jeho nedůvěřivému pohledu vůbec nedivil, moc dobře věděl, že zrovna ten den vypadal kvůli ztrátě krve a únavě ještě o něco děsivěji než obvykle. Gerlinda však nově příchozí s úsměvem pozdravila a hned Tankredovi řekla:

„To jsou strýček Geralt a strýček Marigold. Nemusíš se bát, jsou moc milí.“

Tankred se nejistě usmál a rozechvělým hlasem je pozdravil. Geralt se usmál a pozdravil jej nazpět. Byl rád, že Gerlinda nijak nerozebírala jeho roli v Tankredově životě a zotavování. Neměl přehnaný vděk rád a nevěděl, jak na něj reagovat. Mimoto si byl téměř jistý, že malý Tankred by se cítil stejně nepatřičně jako on sám.

„Tak pojď, strýčku,“ zachechtal se Marigold a popohnal Geralta ke stolu.

Jako vždy se najedli báječně. Královská tabule sice byla malá, ale o to byla delikátnější. A Geralt musel uznat, že tak dobré kančí nejedl za celý život nikde. Winfriedův revír byl zkrátka s láskou opečovávaný a bylo to znát.

„Jak je ti, Geralte?“ zeptal se Winfried. Ačkoliv se snažil před dětmi obavy skrývat, Geraltje v jeho hlase moc dobře slyšel.

„Nic mi není, jsem jen trochu unavený,“ odvětil s úsměvem a mávl rukou. „Přes den jsem se prospal a myslím, že zítra ráno budu jako rybička.“

„A popluješ zase s proudem dál…“ ozval se od protější strany stolu zasněný Arpád. Právě kroužil prstem v šípkové omáčce na svém talíři, naprosto ohromený tím, jak se každá cestička vytvořená dlouhým ukazováčkem ihned slévala do zbytku omáčky. Trudi ho se zaujetím pozorovala, ale když se odhodlala strčit vlastní drobný prstík do omáčky, její zápěstí pevně chytila Gerlinda.

„To ještě ne,“ odvětil Marigold, který právě naléval králi do číše víno. „Geralt potřebuje trochu víc odpočinku. Teď nemáme žádné zakázky, tak jsme si řekli, že to pojmeme jako… No, něco jako malou dovolenou,“ zazubil se.

„Jste u nás vítaní na jak dlouho budete chtít,“ věnovala jim vděčný úsměv Gerlinda, která zrovna otírala Trudiinu dlaň do ubrousku. Geralt moc dobře četl v jejích očích, že by Geralta stejně nikam nepustila, dokud malý Tankred nebude stoprocentně v pořádku. Lehce kývnul, aby ji ujistil, a ona kývla nazpět. Pak se znovu otočila ke svým dvěma ratolestem.

„Mimochodem, Marigolde, prý ses dneska mihnul ve městě,“ nadhodil Winfried. Marigold překvapeně zamrkal.

„Ano, byl jsem se podívat na trzích,“ přiznal.

„Hned tě tam poznali,“ zasmál se král, „a hostinský Reichwald by tě rád pozval k němu do hostince. Prý abys taky jednou zahrál obyčejným lidem a ne jen pánům shora.“

Marigoldovy oči se rozzářily.

„Já že nehraju obyčejným lidem?“ zvolal teatrálně. „No jen počkej, já tomu vašemu Reichwaldovi zahraju tak, že na mě budou ještě za sto let vzpomínat!“

Geralt si nemohl pomoct. Zeširoka se usmíval a poslouchal Marigoldovo přehnané vyprávění o tom, jak u hraní obyčejným sedlákům začínal, jak prošel křížem krážem všechny hospody Kontinentu, než se poprvé dostal ke smetánce, a že by pro obyčejného člověka udělal cokoliv.

To byla pravda. Na světě nebylo obyčejnějšího člověka, než byl Geralt, a i přes to v něm Marigold dokázal vidět něco neuvěřitelného. Něco, co nikdo jiný neměl. A nebyla to jen hrubá síla a dobrý zrak. Sám vlastně ani nevěděl, co to na něm Marigold viděl, co bylo to něco, co jej k němu táhlo, to něco, kvůli čemu nemohl být s nikým jiným, než právě s tímto zaklínačem. Jeho pohled se setkal s Winfriedovým. Ten se usmíval stejně vroucně. Geralt věděl, že v Marigoldovi vidí oba dva to stejné. Nehynoucí lásku a oddanost, ohromnou vnitřní sílu a nekončící roky tvrdé dřiny a odříkání, jakkoliv se na povrchu tvářil (a choval) marnivě. I tak věděl, že Winfried není a nikdy nebude jeho nepřítel. Že Winfried na Geralta nežárlí, stejně tak, jako Geralt nežárlí na Winfrieda. Oba moc dobře věděli, že by se Marigold s králem měl stokrát lépe. Že by byl v bezpečí a v pohodlí, že by měl vše, na co by si jen vzpomněl. Vše, kromě Geralta. A právě proto oba moc dobře chápali, že Winfried zkrátka nemůže tento souboj o bardovo srdce vyhrát. Nejspíš i proto Geraltovi nevadilo, že se o svého milovaného Barda posledních pár nocí s Winfriedem dělil. Tedy, přesněji řečeno, že si jej užívali oba dva zároveň. Tedy, ještě přesněji řečeno, že si jej užívali všichni tři, i s Gerlindou. Pro Marigolda to byla nepopsatelně slastná odměna za všechno, čím si musel s Geraltem v posledních letech projít, a, koneckonců, i Geralt si takové hrátky beze studu užíval, o to více, když je mohl provozovat s lidmi, se kterými si hned od začátku (nepočítaje tu prvotní drobnou šarvátku) tak krásně sedl, jak osobnostně, tak tělesně. A vůbec nevadilo, že nejsou tak úplně lidé. Zkrátka a dobře měl Winfrieda a Gerlindu rád. Opravdu rád. Ne tak moc jako Marigolda, ale rozhodně mu na nich záleželo. A na jejich dětech jakbysmet.

„Je ti dobře, Geralte?“ ozval se opět sametově jemný hlásek Arpáda. Jeho veliké modré oči byly upřené na zaklínače, a stejně tak na něj zíral velký šupinatý candát Bohdan, kterého Arpád držel v náruči, a který, jak by Geralt přísahal, tam ještě před chvílí zaručeně nebyl. „Najednou jako kdyby ses úplně ztratil z téhle místnosti,“ dodal s úsměvem.

Geralt mu věnoval úsměv a napil se ze své číše.

„Nic mi není, Arpáde. Ale vážím si tvé starosti.“

Arpád už ale zase neposlouchal, tentokrát ho zaujaly odlesky křišťálového lustru na vyleštěné desce stolu.

Ten večer se králi s královnou omluvil, že mu není dobře. Pravda byla, že jen zkrátka chtěl být s Marigoldem o samotě, koneckonců, měl přeci jen ty narozeniny. Musel se sám sobě zasmát, když si to říkal v duchu. A tak se posadil u velké kádě s horkou vodou, ze které cítil heřmánek a levanduli, a umýval svému bardovi záda. Sám si do horké koupele netroufl, jelikož nechtěl riskovat, že se mu znovu zamotá hlava. Vždyť jen samotný pohled na Marigoldovu holou kůži mu vháněl krev do spánků. Jemně kroužil dlaní po holých ramenou a zádech a vtíral do kůže provoněnou pěnu. Občas na kůži vtisknul i polibek, když se cítil odvážněji, přejel po ní zuby. A Marigold poslušně držel a spokojeně oddechoval.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm.“

„Víš kolikátý už je to dárek?“

Geralt se zamyslel. Hodně mu za ta léta splývalo dohromady.

„To si opravdu nepamatuju…“

„Já taky ne,“ zasmál se tiše Marigold. Něco v jeho smíchu však Geraltovi říkalo, že jej něco tíží. Něžně bardovi položil ruce na ramena a vtiskl mu polibek na krk. Všiml si, že Marigold hledí na svůj odraz na vodní hladině.

„Ale už jich určitě bylo víc než deset,“ špitnul bard. „A předtím… Známe se už tak strašně dlouho,“ vydechl.

„To ano,“ zavrněl Geralt a opřel se bradou o Marigoldovo rameno. „Vždyť jsi byl úplné pískle, když jsme se potkali poprvé.“

Oba dva si v duchu přehráli tu scénu, kdy se Marigold naplno rozhodl, že bude za nejobávanějším zaklínačem v kraji pobíhat jako ocásek, čímž zpečetil osud nejen sobě, ale i jemu. Geralt se tiše zachechtal. „Bože, byl jsi takovej trouba…“

„No jo, byl,“ přitakal Marigold. Znovu se zadíval na svůj vlnící se odraz a zajel mokrými prsty Geraltovi do vlasů.

„Řekni… Zdá se mi to, nebo jsem se posledních pár let vůbec nezměnil?“

V Geraltovi by se rázem krve nedořezal. Celý ztuhnul a jeho oči rovněž spočinuly na vlnícím se Marigoldově obličeji na hladin. Nikdy nad tím nepřemýšlel, nikdy ho ani nenapadlo se nad tím pozastavit. Čas pro něj neexistoval, roky plynuly stejně rychle, jako jednotlivé dny, a svůj vlastní věk přestal počítat kdesi kolem stovky. Geraltův obličej se neměnil už tak dlouho, že zapomínal, že u ostatních lidí tomu tak není. Ach ano, ale Marigoldovi už mohlo být dobrých čtyřicet, možná i víc, a i přes to…

„Vypadám pořád jako pískle. Jako ten trouba, kterého jsi potkal v zaplivaném hostinci.“

Geralt už začínal chápat, odkud se bere ta úzkost v Marigoldově hlase. Pousmál se a vtisknul polibek těsně pod bardovo ucho, na to jedno zvláštní místečko, kde ho to lechtalo, ale i tak Geralta nechal, aby ho tam líbal dál.

„Nejsi příšera,“ řekl hlubokým hlasem těsně u Marigoldova ucha. „Jestli mám hádat, tak jsi zkrátka načichl zaklínačem. Chodíš se mnou tak dlouho, jsi blízko magie a chaosu, manipuluješ s artefakty a elixíry. To by bylo, aby se na tebe něco z toho mého zaklínačského fluida nepřeneslo.“

„Jenže normální člověk přece není…“

„Pořád mladý a krásný?“ zazubil se Geralt. „Ty nejsi normální člověk, Marigolde. Jsi ten setsakramentsky nejlepší bard na celém širém světě. A navíc jsi _můj_.“

Marigold se vděčně usmál a zaklonil hlavu. Opřel se o _svého_ zaklínače a konečně se zase uklidnil.

„Budu takhle vypadat pořád?“

„To bohužel nevím,“ přiznal Geralt. „Ale jestli ano, začnu si tě omotávat řetězem, aby mi tě ještě nakonec nekradly všecky ženský v okolí,“ dodal a jeho uši naplnil Marigoldův zvonivý smích.

„Víš, že bych se nedal.“

„Jako s Winfriedem?“ popíchnul ho Geralt.

„To bylo něco jinýho!“

„No jo, no jo, máš pravdu,“ uklidnil ho zaklínače a rychle mu vtiskl na ústa dlouhý polibek, aby umlčel další salvu výmluv. Marigold jen spokojeně zamručel a zavřel oči.

Ještě dlouho seděli v prostorné koupelně, bard naložený ve vodě a zaklínač na stoličce vedle něj. Povídali si o všem možném, o jejich dávných dobrodružstvích, o všech těch chvílích, kdy to vypadalo, že už se nikdy neuvidí, jen aby se po několika letech nečekaně shledali na tom nejpodivnějším možném místě. O všem, co zažili s Yennefer, o Klepně a jejích sestrách, které Geralt za dobu, co se znali, vystřídal. O nich dvou. O tom, jak by bez sebe nikdy nemohli žít. O tom, jak se Geralt bojí dne, kdy zůstane bez Marigolda. O tom, jak se Marigold bojí, že tu jednou Geralt zůstane samotný. Byl to první sedmý květen, kdy Geralt jako poslední dárek dne nedostal Marigoldovo tělo. Leželi spolu pod těžkou péřovou duchnou, nazí a ovonění heřmánkem a levandulí, Geraltova hlava spočívala na Marigoldově hrudi a bard jej pevně objímal a hladil po holých zádech. Bylo jim smutno, protože oba věděli, že takových dnů před sebou nemají nekonečno. Kdykoliv se však Geralt zadíval na Marigoldovu věčně mladou, vráskami nedotčenou tvář, jeho srdce dostálo jisté úlevy. Věděl, že tohle mohl zařídit pouze osud. Že udělal dobře, když Marigolda nakonec neopustil. Že má vedle sebe přesně toho muže, který měl po jeho boku stát odjakživa. Že je to _on,_ jeho bard, jeho ochránce a jeho nejlepší přítel.

„Miluju tě, Marigolde,“ zašeptal do ticha. Marigold překvapeně zamrkal. Ta slova od Geralta neslýchal často, většinou jen v záchvěvu euforie, když na sebe byla nalepená jejich zpocená těla a Geralt právě vyvrcholil. Pohladil zaklínače po zarostlé tváři a políbil ho.

„A já miluju tebe, Geralte. Do skonání věků a ještě dál.“


End file.
